


Happy to Please You (Happy x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [20]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: To everyone around you, you're the shy bookworm. To Happy, you're something else entirely.





	Happy to Please You (Happy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[coolihatemakingpasswords](https://coolihatemakingpasswords.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**Chivalry is Dead – Trevor Wesley  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

He stood outside Scoops, waiting for the rest of the boys to finish up inside before they were off on business. On any other day, he probably would’ve never noticed her as she passed. That wasn’t to say that when he did see her he didn’t think she was downright gorgeous. The only reason why she piqued his interest was the mountain of thick texts she had bundled in her arms, covering her main course of eyesight. 

He fought the smirk that built within him when he spotted her light eyes peeking around the heavy pile. She blew her bangs out of her eyes with a huff but that didn’t deter her. She continued forward, and as she neared him he heard the incessant muttering. She was guiding herself forward, hoping that she didn’t bump into anyone or anything. He took one small step into her line of pursuit and waited. 

It didn’t take long. Within a minute she’d walked straight into him, her gaze focussed on her destination and not where she was walking. She stumbled forward, all the books flying into the air and crashing into the ground. He watched with amusement, standing still as she fumbled around.

“Oh goodness.” She exclaimed, bending at her knees.

He couldn’t help but notice the flowing dress she wore. It fit her tightly around her chest and flared out around her waist, reaching down to just above her knees. He admired the way she rocked back on her heels, the sensible black ankle boots giving her better balance. 

She pushed her cat-eyed black reading glasses into her hair and tucked a few strands behind her ears. Her beauty wasn’t the kind to slap you in the face, but it was one that lingered and permeated into her entire being. It wasn’t just her looks that made her beautiful. 

It was the way she moved, even with her clumsiness, she was smooth and sinuous. Even with her bumping into him and dropping all her belongings. She took the entire scenario in stride. She handled each movement with care, as if she was exaggerating her gestures.

“I’m such a klutz,” She explained, “I’m so sorry. I really need to stop checking out so many books at a time.”

He almost laughed out loud at her comment, having thought the complete opposite a moment ago. His smirk grew on his mouth at her ramblings and finally he crouched down next to her. She had yet to look up and really see him. 

He was interested in what her reaction would be when finally settling on him. He was aware of his appearance. He knew the kind of vibe he gave off. He scared off most men, not to mention women. He reached out and grabbed the few books nearest him. 

He caught the simple smile that she sported when she grabbed at the books. He handed them to her and when she turned her gaze up to him, she dropped everything for a second time. Her hands flew to her mouth, stifling a sharp inhale. 

He kept his face blank. Erasing all hints of amusement. He saw her throat bob as she swallowed. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He collected her books again, stacking them neatly and pushing them towards her. The gesture broke her from her shock and within a second she smiled up at him. He was taken a back at the sudden change. Her teeth gleamed in the midafternoon sun and he felt the need to cover his eyes with his hand.

“Thank you.” She said.

Her voice was akin to a music box, flowing with a sweet disposition. His thoughts geared towards molasses when she spoke. It irked him how innocent she seemed. He grunted in response at a sudden loss for words. Not that he’d have spoken them if he did have any.

She stuck her hand out and introduced herself. He stared down at her hand. How had she overcome her initial reaction to him so quickly? He narrowed his eyes. She was far too trusting. He licked his lips and stood, backing away from her. 

She frowned, her eyebrows creasing together. Sighing, she resigned herself to hoisting up the heavy books again. Once she was standing she peered at him from behind her mountain of paper and gave him a tentative smile. She was waiting. 

He realized then that it was his turn to smile. He wasn’t expecting her to take any kind of interest in him. He only interacted with her for the shock factor. Without any reciprocation, he remained stoic in his resolve. She shrugged it off and continued towards her destination. 

He continued to follow her with his eyes until she reached a small hatchback at the other end of the parking lot. He watched as she struggled, leaning into the car, and attempting to hook the keys into the lock. He rolled his eyes. As much as she appeared to be innocent, she was also equally inept. 

Unable to stand her continued incompetence, he took careful strides over to her. Making enough noise so she would hear him coming up from behind her. He covered her hand with his and she glanced up at him over her shoulder. He ignored her gaze and plucked the keys from her hand unlocking the door. 

She backed away giving him the room to open the door. Once he had it open, she bent down to place her bundle onto the passenger seat. When she popped back up, she was sporting that same gleam in her eyes as before. She held her hand out and he dropped her keys back into it. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“Thanks again.” She winked, “Such a gentleman.”

He snorted at that, “Not likely.”

She giggled causing him to clench his teeth together hearing her laugh. The sound aroused him to the point where he had an uncomfortable need to turn his body in the other direction. 

He glanced down discreetly, actually concerned that his jeans were growing too tight around his groin. He cleared his throat and she bit down on the corner of her lip. She crossed her arms over one another, resting on the top of her opened car door and gazed over at him. She propped her chin on her arms and tilted her head. He swallowed again, completely taken with the petite bookworm.

She sighed, “Will I get to see you again?”

He licked his bottom lip, surprised at her forward remark, “You asking me out, little girl?”

She shrugged, “I could be.”

He was floored. He’d gone from thinking she was innocent, unaware woman to having her being bold enough to ask him out on a date.  _Who was she?_  Colour him intrigued. He let out a deep breath, unease embedding deep within him. He wasn’t fond of how captivated he seemed to be with her. Something about her had him wanting to know more.

“Got a number?” He finally asked.

Her smile broadened and she curled her tongue behind her teeth. She let out a girlish laugh and he gulped. She reached into her car, emerging with a ripped note paper and a pen. She scribbled down her number and folded the paper in half, handing him the note. 

He nodded as he took it and tucked it away in his pocket. She winked and rounded her vehicle. She slipped into the front seat, started the car and backed out. He remained in his spot, waiting for her to leave. Before she exited the lot, she rolled her window down

With a flip of her bangs, she wink, “Call me.” 

Then without giving him a change to respond, the little flirt drove off.

**~(SOA)~**

_A few weeks later…_

You’d gotten to the bar fifteen minutes earlier than you were supposed to meet him and you chose a small booth in the back of the establishment. 

You thought back to the day you stumbled upon him. You hadn’t even realized there was someone there and when you looked up all you saw was his leather vest and the tattoo on his head. You were terrified but when he glanced up, it was the mirth written all over his dark eyes that tipped you off. He was trying to illicit a certain type of reaction from you. He wanted you to run scared. 

You doubled back on him, shifting from frightened little girl to wholly interested. You had to search every inch of your brain to recall all the sexy female characters you’d ever read about and use their main traits to help you through, but it turned out for the best. You managed to throw him for a loop and got a date out of it. 

You were still surprised when you heard his rasp on the other end of your phone a few days later. You hadn’t expected the mean looking biker to call you because honestly you didn’t think the type of woman you were was his deal. Maybe you were wrong. You agreed to meet him before he even asked. It was embarrassing for you but it made him chuckle and you couldn’t deny that man when you heard his laugh. 

You sighed, drawing his face back to your inner eye. What you wouldn’t do to run your fingers over his scalp, tracing the tattoo you noticed there. You shuddered at the thought of what other tattoos he had, and where.

You opened your eyes again, irked by the flush of heat throughout your body. You’d only seen the man once in your life and you were already reacting like this? That didn’t bode well for your strict first date rules. You glanced around the room, ignoring all the leers and whistles your way. 

Most guys were only interested in your for the whole ‘sexy librarian’ thing. You played along most times but when they found out you were actually smart, with opinions, they ran for the hills. You were waiting to see if this one would have the same outlook. 

You noticed him first. When he walked into the bar, you studied him. He held himself in high regard, never bowing down to anyone. You needed to know everything about him.  _Why did he keep such a hard exterior? What happened to him to be so closed off?_  Everything about him shouted run away but you took that warning and held it close. 

He was a new book, one that you needed to read, at least a dozen times. There was no way you’d get everything you wanted from one night. You were determined to keep seeing him. Stretch at his armour until you revealed the juicy underside of him. You  _just_  knew there was something worth learning under there.

When he spotted you, you gave him a tiny wave. You flipped your novel shut, setting it down on the table. He slipped into the seat across from you and waved a waitress over.

“Dos Equis and…” He ordered for himself, leaving his sentence to trail off for you to pick up on.

You decided to play it classy, “White wine. Whatever you have.”

The waitress flashed you a dirty look and you fought the roll of your eyes, keeping a tense smile on your face.  _Why was it always women who judged you more harshly than anyone? When would the woman on woman hating stop?_  Your thoughts were interrupted by your date’s knee knocking against yours. You turned back to him with an expectant expression on your face.

“Yes?” You drawled.

He raised his eyebrows, “You been here long?”

“Maybe.” You shrugged.

You watched as he rolled his eyes at you. You winked and clasped your hands together, leaning forward. The waitress came back to the table, placing your drinks next to the both of you, but neither of you were paying attention. 

You were caught up in his intense gaze. Wrapped up in all the tiny intricate details of his facial features. He leaned back against the booth, one arm draped along the top and his other hand circling around his beer bottle.

You tilted your head to the side, “Alright, Mr. Bad Biker. Got a name?”

You watched as he licked his lip, bringing his drink to his mouth and taking a swig. You waited, knowing he’d eventually tell you.

“Happy.” He rasped.

Your eyebrows shot up, “Happy?”

He gave a curt nod. You leaned back, grabbed your glass and took a sip. You stared down into the yellow liquid in your hand. There was special story behind his name. This man hooked your curiosity more every time he opened his mouth. A smirk stretched across your mouth. 

“I like it.” You murmured, before glancing back up at him, “I  _really_ like it.”

His arm stopped mid motion and he stared at you. His drink was suspended in the air, half way from the table, and his lips. His eyes roamed over your body and you felt naked under his gaze. He was undressing you with his eyes. Heat radiating from his body and settling deep within you. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, recounting your rules for the first date.

“Yeah?” He said, “I think I’d like it better if you were screaming it.”

Your mouth dropped open.  _Did he really just say that?_  Your opened mouth turned up into a grin and you shook your head slowly.

“Mmmm Happy…” You tsked, “You have to, at least, buy me dinner first.”

He stretched his left leg out, planting his foot on your side effectively blocking you in the booth. You felt as the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against your bare legs. The interaction sent jolts of arousal through your body. You closed your eyes in order to stop them from rolling back and giving you away. You distracted yourself by taking another sip of your wine.

He rolled his lips together, gazing at you like you were his prey, “That can be arranged.”

You let out a huff and whispered, “ _Lord have mercy…_ ”

**~(SOA)~**

_A few months later…_

You were curled up on the swing in your backyard, a new book in your hand. You didn’t look up when you heard the sliding glass door open. You caught his bare chest from the corner of your eye and smirked. You were wearing his t-shirt, giving him no choice but to go shirtless.

“Are you ever not reading?” He grumbled.

You chuckled and pushed the covered plate and freshly rolled joint across the glass table in his direction. He sat down next to you and you turned, welcoming him with your trademark smile.

“Good morning, handsome.” You grinned, seeing his signature eye roll. You know he couldn’t stand the numerous pet names you had for him.

He arched an eyebrow, grabbing the lighter as he picked up the joint, “How long you been up?”

You shrugged, “A while…” He gave you a side glance and you sighed, “I couldn’t sleep. Too much adrenaline.”

He smirked knowing exactly where all your energy came from. You two had quite the night last night. Spending most of it awake and christening all surfaces in your house. 

He took a deep inhale and then offered the joint out to you. You shook your head and dove back into your story. You heard as he lifted the cover off the plate to find an entire breakfast of eggs, hash browns and bacon laid out for him.

“You keep feeding me like this and I’ll never leave.” He muttered.

You winked, leaning over and kissing his cheek, “How do you know that’s not my plan?”

He chose to ignore your comment and dug into his breakfast. You flipped the page in your book, switching your position and tucking your legs underneath you. You reached forward and plucked a hash brown off of Happy’s plate and he growled. 

You laughed and picked up some more only to be blocked by his fork. You knocked his shoulder with yours and snatched his utensil from him. He reached over and snagged your book, bending an ear to one of the pages.

Your eyes widened, “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” He warned, his gaze flicking from the book to the fork and back to your face.

You threw the fork at him, “You’re an evil man.”

He tossed the book down next to him and you swiped it up quickly, examining every corner. He rolled his eyes at you and your concern for the book’s welfare.

“You’re a freak.” He confirmed.

You scoffed, “Whatever, so are you. If not more. ”

In a flash of teeth, that you almost missed, he smiled, “You’re not the first woman to say that.”

“HAPPY!”  You blushed, smacking his arm.

You knew he was teasing but he always knew how to illicit certain reactions from you. He laughed out loud. The sound booming around the two of you. It always amazed you to see him relaxed. He had such a strong and hard shell that when it broke away you were in awe. He reached out and laid his palm on your thigh.

“Plans for today?” He inquired.

You pouted, “The usual. Go to work, have lunch in the park, go back to work, come home.”

“What time is lunch?” He asked.

You raised one eyebrow, “I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it today?”

“If I have time, I’ll stop by.” He shrugged.

You sighed, “Probably around 2 ish.”

He stood up, kissed you on the forehead and picked up his plate, “Alright.”

**~(SOA)~**

Happy knew that today Neeta would be taking the boys to the park, where Jax was going to pick them up. Under the ruse of tagging along, Hap made sure that all the brothers came with. The group of them pulled up next to the playground, parking around Jax’s SUV. As they dismounted, he caught sight of her and had to hold in a laugh. 

She was sitting across from the playground, on one of the benches. He spotted the pen she used to try and pull her hair into a knot and failing. Her hair was falling out of the knot if tufts, billowing around in the wind. She sat at the table with her bag placed on the surface next to her and her nose in her book. He rolled his eyes, wondering if it was still the same one from this morning. 

He noticed the tan wedges she wore, along with one of his favourite dresses. The one that tied off to the side. He knew that if he tugged on the bow by her waist, the entire front half of the dress would expose her. He smirked at the thought of ripping it off her later. His attention was pulled from his woman when one of the other guys spotted her.

“Shit!” Juice exclaimed, his eyes running up and down her legs, “You see that chick sitting over there.”

Tig rolled his eyes in exaggerated pleasure, “I’d love to be the straw she’s chewing on.”

“Someone should go say hi to her.” Kozik piped up.

Hap grinned, knowing this was his chance.

He took a step forward but Kozik held him back, “Not you Hap. You’ll spook her.” 

“I got this.” He growled.

Kozik rolled his eyes and let go, “Who wants to take bets on how long it takes her to scream and run away?”

“Thirty seconds, five bucks.” Chibs chipped in. Juice, Tig, Bobby and Jax all put their bets in and waited.

Happy approached the table, making sure that all of his brothers could still see her face.

“Hey.” He called out.

She glanced up momentarily, still engrossed in her book. She didn’t acknowledge him and looked back down.

He rasped, “Little girl.”

She looked back up, registering that it was him and her bright smile spread across her face. She pushed up against the table, leaning towards him and hooking her hand around his neck. She pulled his face to hers and nibbled on his lip before kissing the sting away.

“I’m glad you made it.” She murmured.

He nodded, “I want you to meet some friends.”

She creased her eyebrows together and he inclined his head in the direction where his brothers all stared in shock. She glanced over at them and then back to him.

“Why are all their mouths hanging open?” She asked.

He chuckled and pulled her around the table. He caught her up in a searing kiss for his brother’s benefit and then slung his arm around her shoulders, guiding her over to the rest of the men.

“What the actual fuck?” Juice swore.

He watched as she raised her eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

Juice startled backwards, unprepared for her to say anything. He mumbled nonsense, his mouth gaping like a fish.

“This...” He began the introduction, “... is my future Old Lady.”

She frowned and gazed up at him mouthing the words “old lady” in question. He winked down at her dismissing the question. He’d explain it later.

“Old lady?” Kozik nearly screamed.

Chibs bristled at all their reactions and held a hand out to the woman, “Nice to meet you. None of us knew Hap was seeing anyone.”

She shrugged, a devious little smile on her mouth and took Chibs’ hand, “What’s a dirty little secret if everyone knows.”

“Oh ho!” Chibs bellowed, him and Bobby breaking out in to rounds of raucous laughter.

Jax moved forward, “Nice to meet you darlin’.”

She nodded, “Likewise.”

Tig went to address her when her phone trilled loudly. She frowned, holding it up for him to see. He nodded.

“Sorry boys,” She addressed the group, “Duty calls.” She turned towards him, lifting up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. Before she pulled away she whispered, “I’m going to get you back for this ambush.”

He hooked his hand around her waist and squeezed, knowing exactly what kind of punishment she had planned for him. If there was ever a time he was looking forward to go home, it was now. She waved a farewell to the rest of the group and brushed past them making her way back out onto the main street.

Tig turned and watched as the wind picked up, causing her dress to ruffle around her thighs, “You and the bookworm? Really Hap?”

He didn’t answer. He just kept his eyes straight watching you walk away. Tig was silent for a minute, while all the men admired the woman they’d just met. She turned her head, left then right, checking both ways before crossing the street when it finally hit Tig.

“ _She’s a freak...?_ ” Tig whispered, but directed the comment to Happy.

He fought the smirk growing on his mouth, but couldn’t stop his eyebrow from arching.

Tig’s knees gave out and he clutched onto Kozik’s bicep, “Dear lord. She’s a freak.”

Juice mumbled, “Lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets.”

Chibs thumped Happy on the back, “Good on ya brother. Good on ya.”

Happy let his smile break through. They had no idea.


End file.
